Being Spliced
by XylimLinyx
Summary: I am Corrine. I have lived in this village for a long time, warning them when hunters are coming and going into the forest to bring them back herbs. Then a pirate comes along, stealing me away from my home. How dare he! Ps- I don't own One Piece, just my OCs
1. Chapter 1: The Village by the Forest

"It's already been three weeks! If we don't land somewhere soon, we're going to die!"

Law looked up at one of his crew men, Shachi. He was over exaggerating, as usual. Law sighed before speaking.

"Are you doubting me or my navigator?" his voice was cold.

Shachi flinched. "N-no! Of course not!" He wrung his hands together nervously.

Law smirked. He loved the control he had over his crew and how loyal they were to him. "Then you can go help Penguin with his work or find someone else who needs help."

Shachi sighed and left the navigator's room. It was silent now, no one interrupting either him or Jean Bart. Law had started napping when he was bothered again.

"Why did you not tell him the next island was only a couple hours away?"

Law smirked. "If I had done that, no one would have finished their work, would they have, Mister Bart?"

He only grunted in reply. Law closed his eyes and began to drift with a smirk still on his face.

* * *

"A spring island?" a giant polar bear complained. "Why can't it ever be a winter island with lots of female polar bears?"

"Shut up, Bepo!" Shachi and Penguin yelled together.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo hung his head, depressed.

Law sighed and shook his head. "Let's find a village and get some supplies."

Everyone started to follow Law, Bepo walking next to him holding his seven foot nodachi. They had reached a small village in a few minutes. There were trees all along the path they had walked to get here, but Law could see a forest a little ways behind the village.

"Hello, pirates," a voice said nearby. An old man was sitting against a building. "You're lucky we let you come in. Most pirates never have the pleasure of ever seeing our small village."

Law didn't like the meaning behind his words. "My crew can easily take care of anyone," he replied stiffly.

The man laughed. "No, no. That's not what I meant. We usually hide everything. It keeps them from plundering us," he sounded quite proud of his village. "We have many vegetables and healing plants. However," he warned, "for the latter, you must talk to Corrine. Only she can safely get the plants from the forest."

He directed the pirates to a house at the edge of town and wished them luck. He said Corrine was hardly seen by the villagers, let alone by outsiders. Law slowly opened the old house's door. Everything was neat; it was almost as if no one really lived here.

"Hello?" he called calmly.

A rustling came from the back of the house followed by the sound of a door closing. Law smirked; it was going to be fun tracking this girl down and making her find him those plants. He walked back outside and told his men they could wander. A cheer rose from them, but was quickly silenced when Law raised his hand. "But make sure you don't cause any problems here. I have to get those healing plants first."

They quickly agreed and walked briskly towards the center of town. Bepo followed them after leaving the sword with Law. Once he was alone, he walked towards the forest.

* * *

He could hear a rustle of leaves, but he could never see what was making the sound. He was getting frustrated with the girl. _If she doesn't come out here soon, I'm going to make her._ A clap echoed in front of him. Soon there were multiple claps covering voices. Law walked closer and saw a girl and a boy clapping at another girl. He stepped forward and let them see he was there.

"That was great, Corrine! Now we'll- Who are you?" the clapping girl stopped when she saw him.

The boy moved in front of the other girl, hiding her from view. Law smirked at them. _I could easily get through them._ But a small fox jumped out of the bush next to them.

"Kurtis! Did you bring me my things?" the girl being hidden by the boy stepped into view.

The fox walked up to her and dropped a few small bags at her feet. She gave it a hug and picked them up. She kept glancing at Law, never turning her back on him. _Smart girl._ He smirked. Before he could speak, the girl stood taller and looked away.

Two black ears popped up on her head. Law paused, frowning. _A devil fruit user?_ She jumped up and swung her way to the top of a tree in a flash.

"Run back to the village and tell everyone to hide! There's a hunter out!" she yelled from above. The two teenagers ran past him without stopping.

Law crossed his arms and waited for the girl to come back down. She dropped from branch to branch, landing a few feet away. She stared back at him before gathering the fox in her arms. "I don't know who you are, since you're clearly the outsider, but you have to come with me now."

She tugged on his arm. "I don't like being ordered around," his voice was cold.

"Well I don't care right now. I'll apologize later. We need to get out of here now!"

She pulled harder and Law followed. _I'll get her back for that._ He smirked. And he couldn't wait to make her pay. She pulled him inside her house, locking the doors and windows. The fox was sitting on a couch staring up at Law. _It must have been the fox I heard when I entered last time._ The girl finally turned to him.

"So, Mister Pirate, what are you here for?"

He frowned. "I don't like being called "Mister Pirate" and my name is Law. I was told to ask you if I wanted any herbs from the forest."

She flapped her hand, "Of course. It comes with a small charge, but seeing as how I've already made you rather unhappy with me because I "ordered" you, I can drop it this once."

Law raised his eyebrow. _I wasn't expecting that, but saving a little bit of money will be nice._ "Very well. I shall take you up on your offer."

She nodded and the conversation dropped into silence. After a few minutes, she opened one window. She continued to open it then close it again at regular intervals. After the fifth time, she stood and walked outside. "Coast is clear!" she yelled as loud as she could.

From his seat inside, Law could see a black tail that matched her ears. She walked back inside and, noticing his staring at her tail, said in a clipped voice, "Yes, I did eat a devil fruit and yes, I am a cat."

She motioned for him to follow her back outside and she led him back into the forest. "It can take me a little while to get the plants, depending on what you need."

Law shrugged. "I use everything. "

"Very well, than it will take me three hours. I shall gather them and drop them off at the pub in the center of the village."

She jumped and climbed through the trees. Her form disappeared before he could say another word.

* * *

"Captain! Did you find the girl?"

Law looked at Bepo from the doorway. His crew was getting drunk and it was only early afternoon. He sighed. "Yes. She will be dropping the plants off here in a few hours."

Law sat down in the corner of the pub, closing his eyes. Bepo had taken hold of his nodachi again for him. It was much easier for the taller bear to carry it for him, not that he had any problems with carrying it himself. Someone yelled drunkenly, and Law opened one eye to see Shachi standing on a table. _This will be a long three hours…_ So he closed his eye again.

***in the forest***

I sighed. _I know I told the headman that we didn't need to hide, but I keep getting different feelings from that pirate. One minute he feels safe, the next he feels a little dangerous._ I shook my head. I needed to keep my mind on searching for the herbs.

I dropped into the first clearing. There were some plants that would keep infection away in here… _Aha! There it is!_ I turned my head slightly. _And there's one for stomach sicknesses!_ I kept finding some of the plants I had thought of. I was still missing a few of my mental list. _The one for rashes, the one for burns, and… oh yeah! The one that's supposed to calm nerves when brewed in a tea._ I slapped my forehead. I had almost forgotten a favorite plant of the villagers.

I gathered everything quickly, separating each type into bags I carried everywhere with me. I counted them; _Eight in all. And then one extra one for the pubs man._ He always asked me to bring extra calming herbs back for him. Apparently it sold quickly.

I began my way back to the village. I was the only one who ever came this deep into the forest. The villagers were afraid of being attacked and they always got lost. _I guess my power comes in handy sometimes,_ I thought sourly. If I could redo everything, I wouldn't have taken the fruit. But then again, I never really did have a choice.

I swung up into the trees. The villagers often told me I had to be part monkey, the way I swung around. I always shrugged when they said that. _Being part cat gives me quick reflexes and it's so free up here._ I stopped to watch some birds fly by. I wanted to join them, but I kicked myself mentally. _No! I can't do that!_ I moved quicker through the trees; I didn't want to get distracted by other things again.

I stopped again at the edge of the forest. I was listening for more hunters, but there weren't any sounds. The villagers had begun to depend on me to warn them when one was around. I didn't like their dependency; what would happen if I failed to notice once? I sighed. I could fight them, but it tired me out a lot and I needed to be able to keep listening for other hunters.

Walking slowly towards the center of town, I was distracted with thoughts of the pirate, Law. I had reached the pub before I had realized and I paused outside. There were loud sounds inside that probably belonged to the pirates. I stepped inside to see a few of them standing on a table, one had collapsed on another, and most were circling the former group. I shook my head and walked to the counter.

"Hey, Bill. I got some more for you."

I dropped the extra bag of calming herbs and he smiled. "Thanks so much! We almost ran out!" He fished around in his pockets for a moment before handing me some money. "Here you go. Buy something nice with it."

He winked and I laughed. _Like there's anything nice I could buy for myself…_ I walked over to the corner table next, noticing the pirate captain. I paused when I saw the polar bear next to him. _They have animals on ships?_ I felt jealous of this bear. He could go anywhere while I was stuck on this island.

"Your herbs, Mister Law."

He smirked and took the bags from my hands. "Thank you. Would you like to join us?"

I shivered. _That feeling again… He isn't safe._ "No thank you," I smiled. "I have other things to attend to. Goodnight."

***in the pub***

"Captain?" Bepo looked worriedly at me.

Law smirked again. "She's hiding something more. We're going to find out what."

***the next morning***

I woke up slowly. I had felt something bad last night and it had taken forever for me to fall asleep. I looked around and saw that the sun was already up. I groaned and got dressed. I walked to the forest and met Kurtis.

"How's it going?" I asked him.

He yipped and I laughed. We walked a little further into the forest, stopping at a bush with berries. I ate a few while Kurtis watched. He didn't like these berries, but he always waited for me. I smiled after I finished and sat down to pet him. We stayed that way for a few minutes until Kurtis jumped in front with his hackles up.

A couple of those pirates from last night were walking this way. I stood quickly and waited for them to get closer.

"Hello," the red-head began.

"Our captain would like to have a talk with you before we leave," the penguin-hat said.

I felt my hair rise. _He was the one responsible for the bad feeling that kept me awake._ I backed up slowly. "I'm sorry, but I have things that need to be done. Give your captain my sincerest apologies."

They looked at each other then stepped towards me. "I'm sorry, but he said we were to bring you to him."

I jumped up into the trees and tried to run away. They followed me closely from below, never letting me out of their sight. We reached a clearing and I tried to jump across it to the next tree. My foot slipped when I landed and I started to fall backward. _Damn it…!_ I closed my eyes and fully changed my body.

* * *

Extras:

I started writing this a little while ago. It's actually my second try at making a fanfic (the first being Disappearing Angel). It's my first try with Law, so I hope you all like it!


	2. Chapter 2: On the Sub

***at the sub***

***Law's POV***

I frowned. "You let her get away?"

Shachi shifted uncomfortably. "We- we didn't mean to…"

Penguin jumped up and interrupted. "But she turned into a cat and a bird carried her away!"

I raised my eyebrow. _Since when do cats and birds get along so well? And it would have had to have been a large bird if it was able to carry a cat…_ I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. This girl was beginning to give me a headache. _But this new info could make her very well worth it._ I smirked.

I stood and grabbed my nodachi. "I'll be back… later."

* * *

I found my way to the clearing Penguin and Shachi had described. There weren't any cats or birds around. In fact, there were no animals at all. I frowned slightly. _What have they sensed that I haven't?_ I turned and saw the girl standing behind me. I smiled.

"There you are, Miss Corrine. It appears my men have bothered you and I came to apologize."

She frowned. "I don't believe you."

I took a few steps closer to her and she backed away. "I know you're lying. I can feel it. Why don't you just leave the island?" her voice was growing desperate and angry.

I paused and frowned. "I told you I don't like to be ordered around," I shot back harshly.

She flinched, but before anything else could happen, the small fox jumped at her, hissing and barking. She paled and looked around. "Damn it!" she yelled before turning back to me. "Don't move. I'll be back."

She disappeared quickly. I looked down at the fox. It clearly had sensed something that she hadn't. And it must have been bad if it affected her that greatly. I sat against a tree and waited for her to return.

* * *

After an hour, the fox stood and walked in the direction she had gone. It had paused, looking at me, so I decided to follow. We walked for only a couple minutes when I saw her standing against a tree. I froze where I was. She had two long, white wings on her back along with her ears and tail. _How is that possible? She couldn't have eaten two fruits!_ She looked up at me before falling onto her hands and knees.

"You weren't… supposed to… see…" she was barely conscious. "And it's your fault… I didn't hear… the hunters… 'Cause of you… I had to fight them…"

She collapsed and I walked over to her. _This was definitely worth the headache,_ I smirked. I picked her up and walked back to the sub with the fox trailing behind.

* * *

"What happened to her?"

"Are those wings?"

"How'd you catch her?!"

Shachi's voice was the loudest. I sighed and closed the door behind me. It was much quieter in the infirmary and I would be able to think in here. The girl was laying on one of the beds, her silver and black hair splayed out under her head. _Perhaps it is that color because of the devil fruit?_ I started to make notes on her considering what I already knew. The black from the cat side and the silver from the bird side seemed to have affected her hair color. However, I couldn't find any logical reason for her to have two different animal forms. _Zoan users only have one type, so why does she have two?_

I was pulled from my thoughts when she began to wake up. I stepped closer to observe her. First her arms and legs curled closer to her body. _Just like a cat…_ Then she spread her arms wide. _Like the bird part…_ When she opened her eyes, she froze. _She must have noticed something different._ I smirked. That's when she looked at me.

"Bastard," she spat. I raised my eyebrow at her language. "Why did you take me? Let me off this ship!"

I tsked her. "I've told you more than once; I don't like to be told what to do. Now, how about you tell me about your interesting ability." I said it more as an order than as a request.

She turned her head away from me. I sighed and shook my head. She's going to make this difficult. _But far more interesting._ I loved a challenge. She would tell me, whether she want to or not.

* * *

It was a few days later, but she still hadn't spoken. I was frowning down at her, but she refused to listen. "You had a broken bone in your wing; now if you don't show me it, it could heal the wrong way and be useless."

She flinched. "I don't care."

I knew she did, but I couldn't figure out how to make her listen. I grabbed her shoulder and hit her back with my hand. She cried out in pain and curled forward.

***Corrine's POV***

"Now will you show me?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

When he hit me, it felt like he had hit the broken bone. _I don't have much choice…_ I let myself change into my half-bird. _Falcon. It's a white falcon._ I corrected myself harshly. I felt Law touch my wing, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Now. Would you like to explain why you don't have your ears or tail anymore? And you might as well explain why you have two different forms as well."

_So much for asking…_ His demands for an answer were beginning to wear on me. _And the moment I tell, he'll force me to join- oh wait, he's already going to do that._ I felt very angry when he told me they had left the island. I wasn't even given a choice, but I guess I was expecting too much out of a pirate. _I hope Kurtis will be alright on his own…_

"I ate a fruit." _Fine, I give in._

He rolled his eyes. "I knew that much. Explain in more detail."

_Geez…_ "Pirates came to my town, killed everyone and then decided to force a fruit down my throat."

He was beginning to frown. "Either explain everything in one piece, or I'll let your wing stay injured for a little longer."

I glared at him. _Fuck you._ But I continued anyway, "They said it was from a devil fruit tree that had been spliced. It only grew a good fruit every ten years or so." I sighed, "They had pulled a bunch off the tree and tried them out on villages they had plundered. I was the last one to be given a fruit. They left me behind, thinking I was going to die because of how much pain I was in."

I stared at the floor with a bad taste in my mouth. "The spliced tree had been burned down long ago by the island's people. They thought it was too dangerous, so you are seeing a one of a kind, spliced devil fruit user." I grumbled, "But for all I know, I'm going to go crazy because of it."

We sat in silence for a few minutes as Law finished bandaging my wing. "And that's why you're going to stay on this ship and join my crew."

_AGAIN with the joining… Why can't I just leave?_ He smirked at me, "And no, you can't leave. Flying away won't work either."

I grumbled under my breath. This man was getting me pissed off. He stood and left the room. _At least I can be alone for a little while…_ I breathed a sigh of relief. I missed climbing through the trees. And I knew as soon as I was better, he was going to ask for a demonstration of my abilities. That was something I really didn't want to do.

I laid back down on my side and tried to sleep. _With any luck, I'll be able to disappear at the next island._

* * *

_How can we not be nearing an island for another week?!_ I was growing steadily more uncomfortable on the sub. I needed to be out so I could spread my wings, climb some trees, do anything besides be stuck in this room!

As soon as I had healed, Law had me placed in a small room so I wasn't sleeping in the infirmary. I was fortunate enough that my room was not next to his, but his was near the showers. _Of all the rotten luck…_ I sighed. He hadn't asked to see me change yet, but I knew he wanted to. I could see the curiosity in his eyes every time he looked at my ears or tail. I always avoid having my wings out and I never use my human form. There's no point because it uses more energy to stay human than half.

My door opened. "The sub's surfacing, so how about you give us a show of your abilities?" Law smirked.

"Damn it! Don't open my door without asking or you'll be sorry one day!" I was fuming. He always opened my door without knocking.

He just stared at me. "Don't give me orders."

I grumbled and followed him to the deck. _It won't be my fault if he gets hit one of these times…_ When the door opened, I gasped. It feels like forever since I've seen the sunlight! I ran around the deck, laughing like a little kid. _This is amazing!_ I giggled and stopped in front of Law. He was staring at me, but I just smiled back.

I knew he was waiting for me to change, so I had one last run around before I stopped in the middle of the deck. I let myself slowly form into my white falcon and flapped my wings a couple times. _They work!_ I was so excited that I could still fly. I quickly changed back and then into a cat. Well, it's not really a "cat" so much as a jaguar. I looked more like a jaguar when I was bigger, but when I was small, I looked just like a black kitten.

I walked around the deck as a jaguar, relishing the feeling of the sub under my paws. I sat down and shook my fur. Law was looking a little uncomfortable. _Probably because I could easily turn on him now…_ I shook myself again and changed into my final form.

Law looked shocked. I was so small, just a kitten, but I had bright white wings on my back as well. I flapped them a couple times and meowed happily. I turned and ran towards Law. He took a small step back and I jumped on him. He seemed surprised, but I still felt super happy. I meowed again and licked his nose. He froze. I crawled up around his neck and closed my eyes.

_Changing a lot makes me tired…_ I fell asleep curled around Law's neck.

***Law's POV***

_What the hell was that?_ I was still shocked. I hadn't expected her to jump on me, let alone lick my face. And then she fell asleep on my neck! _This is definitely something I was not expecting._ I had walked back to my room after a few minutes since it appeared that she wouldn't be waking up any time soon.

I laid down on my bed with a sigh. This girl made less and less sense. I had pulled her off my neck and set her next to me, but she meowed tiredly and curled up on my stomach. _And why won't she get off of me?_ I tried to think of reasons for her behaviour, but it just wouldn't add up.

I scratched behind her ears absentmindedly and she started purring. I looked at her and smirked. _I could probably use this against her when she wakes up._ My eyes started closing. _When we both wake up…_


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle

***Corrine's POV***

I was so warm. _I must've fallen asleep…_ I curled tighter against something. _Wait, what?_ My eyes shot open and I looked up to see Law smirking at me. _You have got to be kidding me…_

"You're finally awake," he smirked.

"Let me out of here." My voice sounded more afraid than strong. _Damn it…_

His smirk grew. "I never kept you here. You refused to leave."

My eyes widened. _You have to be lying…_ But I knew he wasn't. _Stupid kitten! It was always too friendly…_ I grumbled to myself. I avoided my final form because I always found myself acting nicer and more careless.

I felt something scratch behind one of my ears and I leaned into it, purring. Law started laughing. _Crap!_ I blushed deeply. I hated when people did that. The feeling was great, but it was so embarrassing.

"You say you want to get away, and yet you haven't made any movements to leave my room," he whispered in my ear.

I jumped back slightly. "I'm in your room?" my voice squeaked slightly. _This is bad! I need to get out of h-_ I leaned into the hand that scratched my ear again. "Damn it! Stop doing that!" I glowered at him.

"It's not my fault you keep leaning in," he smirked.

He sat up and pulled me downward. I gasped and turned to look up at him. He was leaning over me with a dark look in his eyes. I wanted to run, but he had me trapped. His head leaned forward until he was only a few inches away. _N-no! I have to get away from here!_

I changed into a small kitten, shocking Law and managing to get out of his room. _Where do I go, where do I go?_ I stopped at the end of the hallway, deciding. I heard Law yell from his doorway, "Catch the cat!" I glared at him for a moment before dashing away again. _He's having fun with this!_

Each time I reached the end of a hallway, there would be men waiting to catch me. I let my wings appear on my back so I could maneuver around them. I was starting to feel giddy. _This isn't a game, stupid kitten form…_ Even though I told myself that many times, it was funny to see the men's faces when I managed to get through them. I found the door to the deck, thankful that the sub was still above water. I stopped when I got through; Law was standing in the center.

"I've been waiting for you, Miss Corrine." His voice sounded evil. "Now how about you go back inside to your room?"

I hissed. _No way. Not after you had me cornered._ I changed once more, this time to my jaguar form. He frowned at me. _I guess he still doesn't like this form._ I crouched and readied myself. He pulled out his nodachi and stood lazily. _I didn't even notice it… I need to pay more attention._ I let out a roar as I leaped at him. He quickly dodged and pointed his sword at me.

He clicked his tongue. "This just won't do. You are never supposed to attack the captain."

He dashed forward faster than I thought he could. I could feel his sword barely miss my fur. _I'll get you for that,_ I growled. We fought back and forth, neither side landing a hit on the other. He raised his sword to attack again when we heard a bellow, "Ship coming on the east side!"

I turned quickly, looking for the ship. _There! A Marine ship! Maybe they can help me!_ I stepped closer and waited. The Marine ship was closing the distance quickly. Law walked to the edge and waited as well. I looked behind us to see most of the crew waiting with us. _They must want a fight._

"Trafalgar Law! We are here to bring you to justice!"

He rolled his eyes at the Marine's voice, but he didn't reply. He just crossed his arms. The Marine ship was now very close to ours. I could see Marines standing along the edge of the ship, ready to board us.

"Keeping more pets, Law?" the voice said sarcastically.

The hair on the back of my neck rose and I growled. _I'm nobody's pet!_

Law laughed. "Now you've made her mad. She was probably going to ask for your help to escape, too."

The Marine captain scoffed. "She's on your ship. That makes her a pirate, just like your bear."

Bepo dropped his head. "I'm sorry…"

"Not now, Bepo!" Shachi and Penguin yelled at him. It only seemed to make him more depressed though.

"Now, will you give yourself in or will we have to fight you?" the Marine captain's voice was harsh.

Law smirked. "Since when have any pirates given themselves in?"

The moment Law answered, the Marines jumped to our ship and began the fight. _What do I do? If I attack the Marines, I'll be labeled a pirate, but there's no way I can fight against Bepo and the others…_ I backed into a corner, confused with what I should do. I watched the fight for a few moments before seeing Law. He had his blue sphere out and was mixing the Marines' bodies together. But there was another Marine sneaking up behind him.

_Law! Look out!_ I roared, but I was too late. Law was lying unconsciously on the deck. _You assholes!_ I leapt over to him and roared. These Marines had attacked him and I could almost hear his words echoing in my head, _"You never attack the captain."_ I swiped my claws at anyone who tried to approach us. I didn't know how many men I had hurt, but eventually the Marines had left. I was still growling at the people who approached us, not realizing they were Heart pirates.

"Corrine… It's okay… We just want to take Law back inside and see if he's okay…" a red-head spoke carefully.

_Red-head? Shachi…?_ I collapsed next to Law. _Okay then… Law will be okay now…_ I closed my eyes and blacked out.

* * *

I woke on the floor in the infirmary. _How'd I get here…?_ I rubbed my eyes slowly. _I guess I changed back, too…_ I looked around and noticed that people had piled blankets around me. _Probably while I was still a jaguar._ I stood and almost fell over. _That's what I get for fighting much longer than I should have been able to._ Law was sleeping on the bed next to me. I could see a few bandages on his arms, but there was a large one covering his stomach. _How did that get there? Someone must have hit him before I got to him…_ I turned away.

"Had enough staring?"

I jumped around. Law was smirking at me. _Holy crap, this man needs to make more noise._ Then I realized what he said. "I-I wasn't staring. I was seeing if you were alright," I mumbled, my face a deep red.

He laughed loudly. "Very well then. I hear I have you to thank for not being captured," his voice softened. "I guess I owe you one now, don't I?"

I was shocked. _I could ask for him to let me go!_ I should have felt excited, but something felt off. _I do want to go… don't I?_ I had come to like the people on this ship. And frankly, I had come to accept Law, too. _I could've let the Marines take him, yet I saved him instead… Why?_ There didn't seem to be an answer.

"I suppose I could let you follow us until you have reached your decision." My head shot up. He was smiling slightly with his eyes closed. "After all, you have some choice now."

I nodded numbly and walked out of the room. _I could really leave if I wanted…_ A hand patted my shoulder and I jumped.

"Thanks for saving our captain!"

"You were awesome!"

"…You're going to stay with us, aren't you?"

Bepo's voice was quiet, but I could hear it clearly over the other men's. I smiled sadly at him. "We'll have to see…"

I walked back to my room and sat on the bed. I didn't move for at least an hour until I realized how dirty I was. _Crap…_ I sighed. I was going to have to shower. I grabbed a few things and went to clean myself.

The hot water felt nice against my skin. I relaxed and sighed. _This is so good…_ I turned around so the water could clean off my back. I hissed and moved away. It felt like my skin was burning where the water had touched it. I quickly turned the water off and covered my front with a towel. I turned my body and looked into a long mirror that was in the corner. My face whitened. There were long cuts along my back which were slowly bleeding. _This must've happened while I was protecting Law… And the water opened them up again…_ I grimaced. There was no way I could treat these wounds by myself.

I threw my underwear and pants on, holding my shirt and bra. _If I put those on, they'll only get covered in blood._ I clutched the towel closer to my chest. I didn't want to, but I had to go back to the infirmary and hopefully get someone to help me. _This'll be embarrassing…_ I blushed lightly and walked quickly back to the room that held Law. _Please don't let him make fun of me…_

I opened the door quietly, but he wasn't lying on the bed. _Where'd he go…?_

"Do you need something?"

I squeaked at the voice. Law was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room. When he looked up at me, his eyebrow rose and he walked closer.

"May I ask why you are walking around without a shirt on?" his voice sounded slightly hard.

"M-my back is bleeding…" my face was redder than before.

His demeanor immediately changed and he led me to one of the beds. He examined my wounds, mumbling to himself. "I'll have to put some disinfectant on first. It'll sting, but you have to try not to move."

I nodded. The first touch stung far more than I thought it would, making me cry out a little. I covered my mouth quickly and muffled any other sounds my body may try to make. _Now he'll think I'm weak or whatever…_ I frowned sadly. I was strong, I was just surprised and not ready…

"Now, I'll have to ask you to let go of the towel now." I blushed and stared back at him. He sighed, "No, I'm not trying to do anything to you. I need to be able to wrap your wounds and I clearly cannot do that if your arms and a towel are in the way."

I turned away from him and slowly set the towel down. _This is so wrong…_ I was in a room with a man and I wasn't wearing a shirt or even a bra. _Please just let this be over soon…_ I stared at the floor, my face burning as he started to wrap my wounds. I could tell he was trying to not touch my skin very much, probably to keep me from freaking out, and I was very thankful. Unfortunately, one of the times his hands touched my skin was when he was almost done. He had started at the bottom of my back, so his hand brushed a little too high on my chest. I squeaked and tried to pull away, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't try to run away. Sit still, it was an accident," he hissed in my ear.

I froze and moved back into the same spot. I couldn't think clearly, I was so embarrassed. When he finished, my face was still a bright red. I was finally allowed to put on the rest of my clothes, though the bandages now covered my chest fairly well. I turned to him, muttered a thank you, and ran out of the room.

***Law's POV***

I smirked when she left. _She's easily embarrassed, I see._ I had gotten mad at her for almost moving and wrecking the bandage, but it made me laugh. _I hadn't even actually touched her breast, and she was freaking out that badly._ She was definitely an interesting girl.

* * *

Extras:

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Thank you for pointing that out to me! I hadn't even realized I switched the POV.

MsWildLuck- Thank you! I hope you continue to like the chapters!


	4. Chapter 4: A New Island

***Corrine's POV***

It had been quite a few days since we ran into the Marines. Jean Bart had said we would be at the next island by evening; we had been delayed a little while Law was injured. I was excited when I heard the news. _I'll finally be able to walk around again!_ I still hadn't decided if I was going to stay on Law's crew yet, but I tried to not let it bother me too much.

I sat in my room, redoing my bandages. I had done it by myself the last two times, which I thought was amazing. It meant I didn't have to take my shirt off in front of Law again. I smiled, happy that he wouldn't be able to embarrass me with this again. I was pretty sure he liked making me embarrassed.

I had just started wrapping a new bandage around me when my door opened.

"How are your wounds doing, Corri-"

I screamed and threw my shirt at Law. _I TOLD him to knock first!_ I slipped another shirt on before he pulled my first one off his head. He was glaring at me.

"It's your fault for entering!" I yelled at him. I was blushing like crazy.

He smirked. "And it's your fault for not letting me redo them for you." Before I could argue, he continued. "Now I think you owe me an apology."

"Sorry…"

He nodded slightly. "Turn around. I want to check on your wounds."

I frowned, but did what he said. Last time I had ignored him, he had gotten really angry. He sat on the bed beside me as I slowly pulled my shirt off. I could feel his fingers trailing along the long scratches and I shivered. He stood suddenly and stopped in the doorway.

"You don't have to bandage them anymore; just be careful."

I felt confused. _Why did he leave so quickly?_ I shook my head and dressed. It would be nice to not have to wear the bandages again.

* * *

When we reached the island, I could barely hold still. _There are trees here! And lots of birds and cats, too!_ I couldn't wait to be free again. I felt the money I had received from Bill move in my jacket pocket. _Maybe I really can buy myself something nice here…_

Law split his men into three groups: the ones who would guard the sub, the ones who would buy supplies, and then the ones who would go with him to get medical supplies. He turned to me and smiled, "Choose whatever group you want."

I smiled back and hugged his arm before dancing away. "I'll follow your group."

Shachi and Penguin looked shocked. I just laughed and stopped at the edge of the deck. "Aren't we going?"

Law chuckled and we set off. It was fairly late already, but he had wanted to stock up a little before nightfall. I agreed, _You never know when you may have to make a quick escape._ We stopped at two small shops and Law picked out quite a few different bottles of liquid along with herbs. Nothing seemed very interesting to me. _But it's nice to be outside again._

I smiled as we left the second shop. Law sent the last two other men back to the ship with his purchases, leaving us alone. I think they said we'd all meet up later at a bar. I ran in circles around Law and in front of the other shops. I paused when I saw a necklace in a store window. It was a pretty ocean blue, similar to my eye color and it had a bell on it. It reminded me of a cat collar, but I liked it. _Maybe that's what I'll buy for myself._ I looked over to Law and waved before entering the store.

It was beautiful inside. Everything was fancy, silver and gold chains hung everywhere. A lady had walked up to me while I was gawking.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" her voice was light.

I smiled at her and nodded. "How much is that blue necklace in the window?"

"It's five thousand beli."

My mouth dropped. _Five thousand?! But I only have two…_ I looked sadly at the money Bill had given me. She looked at me for a moment longer.

"Perhaps I can let the price drop to three thousand. I'm sorry, but I can't go much lower than that."

I sighed. _I guess not…_ "Here you are."

I jumped at the voice close behind me. I looked up to see Law handing the woman money for the necklace. _B-but why?_ I was shocked. He smirked at me when the woman handed the necklace to him and led me back outside.

"Why did you buy it?"

He shrugged. "You seemed like you really wanted it. You'll just have to find a way to pay me back."

We walked for a couple minutes before he pulled me to a stop. "Here. Let me put it on you."

I froze as he leaned closer. I could feel the heat from his hands and the rest of his body because of the proximity. His warm breath touched my neck, making me shiver. When he finished, he pulled away.

I touched the bell at my neck and it jingled. I smiled and jumped at Law, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much!"

He was surprised for a moment, but soon put his arms around me. "You're welcome," he whispered.

I pulled away and started to run around again. The bell jingled with each step I took making me laugh. I stopped after a minute; my body was shivering in the cold. Law smirked when he noticed and stepped closer. He placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side. I warmed up slowly, snuggling closer to his warmth. When I was warm again, I smiled up at him and pulled away.

His hand grabbed my arm pulling me back. "I don't think so," he whispered.

His head leaned toward mine and his lips lightly brushed mine. I shuddered slightly. He pulled away and dropped my arm. I stood shocked. He just smirked and started walking again. I changed into my kitten form and jumped on him.

"What the-"

I curled against his neck and lightly licked his cheek. He paused for a moment before continuing our walk.

* * *

"Hey, Law!"

"Wait, where's Corrine?"

"She isn't lying in some alley bleeding, is she?"

I could hear Law getting angry. "Would you like to repeat that?"

I opened my eyes to see one of the Heart pirates shaking his head violently. I meowed softly into Law's ear, catching his attention.

"Hm? We're at the bar now. You should change back and eat something."

He sat down in the corner of the bar and set me next to him. I changed back to my half cat form and leaned against him. "I'm still tired…"

He chuckled. "Order something. You're probably getting hungry."

When the barmaid came around again, she brought me back some cooked fish. I started eating, realizing how hungry I really was. Law was looking at me strangely.

"Do cats really like fish that much?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. Try some."

I held out my fork to him. He smiled slightly and took a bite. He shrugged as well. I laughed and continued eating. I hadn't heard Shachi walk up to me until he spoke.

"That's an indirect kiss, you know," he whispered in my ear.

I jumped away from him and squeaked. Law laughed and placed his arm around my shoulders. "You appear to be bothering our guest, Shachi."

Shachi backed away and left quickly. I looked at Law. "Guest?"

"You still haven't said if you were joining our crew or not," he replied nonchalantly.

I looked back down at my plate. _I had forgotten about that…_ I set my fork down when I was done and leaned my head against his chest. _He's so warm…_

* * *

I woke up being carried on someone's back. _Where are we going…?_ I buried my head against the person's neck. _So warm…_

"We are sleeping in a hotel tonight instead of on the sub," the person whispered.

I barely nodded. _Law's so kind…_

* * *

The next time I woke up, it was pitch black. I sat up quickly and scanned the room. I was shaking from a nightmare I had. _It's okay… I'm okay…_ It was always the same: a man would walk up to me, start talking about something silly, and then shove his hand down my throat. It was always about the devil fruit.

I felt a hand touch my arm. I fell out of bed trying to jump away, my head slamming against the floor. I grabbed the back of my head with my hands. _Ouch…_

"Corrine? Are you alright?"

I looked up. _Law?_ He was leaning over the edge and watching me. He wasn't wearing his hoodie like he usually did. I sat up slowly this time and nodded. He grabbed my arm and set me on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?"

_He sounds so tired… I shouldn't be bothering him with my problems…_ I shook my head. A tear dropped on my hand and I tried to dry my eyes. He pulled me against his chest and held me. My body was shaking badly, and I didn't know how to stop.

When I finally calmed down, I hugged him back. "It was… a nightmare… A man kept shoving the fruit down my throat…"

He listened quietly. When I looked up at him, he brushed my hair back. I buried my head against him again. I felt safe in his arms. After a few minutes I pulled away.

"You should sleep," I mumbled. I was getting tired again.

"Only if you do." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I nodded and he lay back down. I laid next to him, setting my head on his chest. When his arms encircled me, I looked up at him. His eyes were closed as he mumbled, "'Night."

I reached up to softly kiss him. "Goodnight…"

* * *

Extras:

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Nice answer! But don't tell him that! I don't want him to stop!

MsWildLuck- Thank you! She's so sensitive to where his hands were :p

evewolf123- I thought her forms were cool and I'm glad you agree!


	5. Chapter 5: Your Answer?

"Time to wake up."

I groaned. "Not yet…"

I rolled off of Law so I was facing upwards. I opened one eye to see him leaning over top of me. I blushed and woke quickly. He smirked and leaned a little closer.

"It's fairly late you know. We should get up. Unless," his voice dropped lower, "you want to stay in bed."

I blushed deeper and looked away. He chuckled and pulled away. I grabbed his arm.

"I-I made my decision…" I mumbled.

He raised his eyebrow. "And what have you chosen?"

"I-I'll stay."

His smile grew and he leaned back down again. I gasped as his face stopped barely in front of mine. "And why did you choose that? I thought you couldn't wait to get away."

He sounded sarcastic, but there was some genuine curiosity in his voice. I looked away. "I wanted to stay…"

"Surely not because of me."

He was grinning widely now. I blushed deeper, not answering. He leaned further in, brushing my lips.

"Well now, I think that means yes."

He kissed me again, pushing harder this time. I froze before kissing back. His mouth was hot against mine, his tongue moving along my bottom lip. I opened my mouth unconsciously, letting his tongue slip inside. I moaned into the kiss. I wanted more of him; I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He grew rougher, pushing harder and growling softly. I ran my nails down his back, feeling his muscles tense.

His mouth moved to my neck, making me gasp. He would bite my neck, and then run his tongue over the marks. I moaned louder; I still wanted more. His hands slid down my sides until they reached the edge of my shirt. He pulled away for a moment, ripping my shirt off. I shivered as the cold air touched my skin. He smirked and leaned in again.

This time I reached up to meet him part way. His tongue slipped in my mouth again, easily getting what he wanted. I pushed back harder, wanting some control. He pulled me up and I straddled his body. I leaned in first, starting again. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, but he wanted the control. I slid my hand down his chest until it was sitting at the top of his pants. When I opened my eyes, his were dark with lust. I kissed him again harder, sliding my hand lower. He growled and I pushed my tongue in his mouth. I had control for only a few seconds before he regained it.

I could feel him growing harder. My body shifted, making him push me hard into the bed. My hands found the edge of his pants again and his found mine. His lips were moving roughly against my own, keeping control. I gasped when he pushed his body into me.

* * *

Law's fingers trailed the scars left on my back. I shivered each time he paused and then continued. "You should've said something," he mumbled.

I buried my head into his chest. "It would've been embarrassing though…"

He smirked slightly. "You're embarrassed about everything." He paused. "But I still think you should have told me you were a vir-"

I covered his mouth. "Don't say it. Please," I blushed.

He rolled his eyes. "It's what everyone is until they have sex, and yet you still feel embarrassed."

"'Cause it's embarrassing to talk about…"

He brushed his lips against mine. "Yeah, right. You realize you're talking to a doctor, right?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he reached out and lightly bit it. I squeaked and covered my mouth with my hand. He laughed louder. I looked away and out the window.

"Now it's much later," I said, remembering his words when I had first woken up.

"That's too bad," he said, stretching. "Now we only have a little bit of time before night again."

I blushed at the meaning behind his words. _I may suddenly find that my old room on the sub has ceased to exist, leaving me to sleep with someone else…_

He chuckled and got up to dress. I followed him slowly, having the blanket cover my body still. He looked at me and smirked. "Perhaps I should help you get dressed first."

"I-I can do it!" I stuttered.

He leaned in. "One hint, it's easier to do without a blanket covering you," he whispered.

I blushed. I turned my body away and dropped the blanket on the floor. It took a long time for us to finish, Law kept being distracting and getting distracted. We got mostly dressed before he began kissing me again; we were both missing our shirts still. He pushed me against the wall and I pushed back. He was about to take my bra off again when I squeaked. He pulled away slowly, chuckling.

"Later, then," he whispered roughly.

We went downstairs to get some food. We had just missed lunch, but there were a few other people still eating their food. When the waitress came over to us, I just ordered fish again. Law looked at me strangely.

"Do you eat anything else?" he asked curiously.

"Of course I do." I went to stick my tongue out again, but I stopped myself.

He smirked. "Don't want me to get your tongue again?"

I blushed. We didn't talk much until the food came. I had been leaning against Law's chest when the waitress spoke up.

"Here's your food."

I blinked and thanked her. _She sounded unhappy…_ I looked at her as she walked away and then over to Law. _Oh! She's jealous!_ I shook my head, feeling rather slow.

I slowly ate half way through my food when a fork blocked my vision. I looked questioningly at Law. "It's steak. Try some."

A small smirk was playing on his lips. I took a bite of the food on his fork and swallowed. I tilted my head and shrugged. _It's alright._ Then I smiled. I stabbed a piece of my fish and held it up to Law. He smiled and ate it. I laughed and finished my meal.

I had eaten faster than Law, so I sat and waited for him. I played with my bell for a minute before bringing my tail in front of me. I swayed it back and forth, watching it closely. Law started to laugh, but he was trying to hold it in. He was still laughing when we left the building. I stuck my tongue out at him and then ran away laughing.

He followed behind, never letting me out of his sight. We continued walking for a short distance before I turned to him.

"Can I go over to the trees?" I pleaded.

"Only if I go with you."

I laughed and hugged him tightly. He lifted my head slightly and kissed me. I began to kiss back, the kiss getting deeper. His tongue entered my mouth and I pulled his body closer to mine. His hands slid under my shirt before I pulled away. My face was red, but Law just chuckled.

We walked to the edge of the town, Law holding me close to his side. I stepped away and let myself change into a falcon. I let out a screech before flying. I flew around a few other birds, relishing my freedom. The air under my wings felt amazing. I wheeled around, always watching for Law.

After an hour, I dropped slowly. I landed on a branch near him and changed back. He was smirking as my tail flicked back and forth.

"Shall we head back?"

I jumped off the branch and nodded. It was starting to get dark already. I walked quietly by his side, my eyes getting heavy.

"I'm okay," I replied, rubbing my eyes.

Law chuckled. It was the third time he had asked if I was tired. Suddenly I stopped and perked my ears up. There was a sound ahead of us. I hissed at the shadows. A couple men stepped out of the alley and a few stood behind us.

"Hello there, pirate. We are here for your head."

They rushed forward before the man had finished speaking. Law stood lazily and called "Room."

He pulled out a scalpel that he always carried with him. He sliced the men in front of him to pieces and rearranged their body parts. They fell to the ground with a thud.

I turned to the men behind us. I changed just before they reached me and slashed my claws out. They backed up swiftly, eyeing my form warily. _Step a little closer, why don't you?_ I roared and jumped at them. Two men ducked to the side, but the other two were crushed under my weight and destroyed with my claws. I slashed out at one of the dodgers, catching his side. He dropped, bleeding heavily.

There was a sharp pain at my side. The other man had cut into my side with his sword. I roared again and closed my jaws around his torso. He screamed as I felt bones break. I dropped him and slowly walked back to Law. He looked down at me. I changed into a kitten, yowling before I collapsed. _I'm sorry…_

* * *

I woke in a dark room. I mewed softly. _Law? Where are you?_ I yowled louder. I felt a hand touch my side.

"I'm here." He looked a little worried. "I'm going to have to ask you to stay in this form for a little while. If you change, it could break the stiches I put in."

I meowed again. _Stitches?_ I looked at my side. There was a long cut in my side held closed with stitches. I shook myself lightly and tried to stand. Law held me down.

"You need to rest and that means stay still," he hissed lightly.

I mewed quietly, placing my paw on his leg. He sighed and lifted me up to set me on his lap. I closed my eyes and purred softly. He scratched behind my ears before I fell asleep again.

* * *

When I woke again, Law was sleeping on the bed. I got up and slowly walked over to him. I laid against his cheek, licking him once. He woke for a moment.

"You're supposed to be sleeping," he mumbled trying to sound angry.

I meowed and curled against him. He sighed and placed his hand on my body. We fell asleep soon after that.

* * *

"Hurry up and finish loading the last of our supplies. The log prose is set and we should move to the next island."

I woke and raised my head. _We're going?_ I meowed. I looked up to see that it was Bepo who was carrying me. _Bepo? Someone said we're leaving?_ He looked down at me.

"Corrine? I- I can hear you?" he sounded confused.

I meowed back. _Don't ask me. Maybe 'cause we're both animals._

He shrugged and walked into the sub. "I have to go tell captain."

I laid my head down again, agreeing quietly. _Then I can still talk somewhat with other people._ We reached Law's room quickly. Bepo knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. When he heard a "come in," he opened the door.

Law looked up at us questioningly. "Do you need something?"

"Yes." The polar blinked. Law waited for a moment and Bepo continued. "I can understand Corrine."

He raised his eyebrow. "Really? That's good then. It'll be easier for us to communicate then."

I raised my head again and yowled. _I'm in the room you know! Don't talk like I'm not here!_

Bepo apologized and hung his head. Law looked at us, waiting to know what happened.

"She said that she's in the room and we don't need to talk like she's not."

Law held back a laugh. "Alright then." He turned back to his work, and paused for a moment. "Bepo, can you set her down on my desk, unless she wants to be taken somewhere else?"

I shook my head. Bepo set me down lightly and left. I walked carefully over to Law. He touched my side when I stopped in front of him. It hurt slightly, a growl escaped from my throat. I looked up at him and pulled my ears back, mewing sadly. He chuckled.

"It's alright. I guess I know that it still hurts." He picked me up and I squirmed slightly. "Stop that. I'm just moving you so I can continue my work."

I was set on his lap and he began to write on his papers again. I watched the movement of the pencil for a few minutes before turning to my tail. I swished it around, watching its every movement. I could tell Law was watching me sometimes, but I kept my attention on my tail.

I grew bored after a few more minutes. I yawned once and curled up in his lap. _This will get boring very fast…_

I woke quickly when Law's chair turned. He picked me up and went to set me back on the chair, but I squirmed again. He frowned at me.

"You're supposed to rest."

I shook my head and yowled. He sighed and held me closer to his chest. I purred, rubbing my head against him. He smiled slightly as we left the room.

"How's she doing?" Shachi asked leaning over me.

I meowed and backed away from him and into Law. They looked at me.

"I think that means she doesn't want you to lean over her," Law said unsurely.

I meowed happily and nodded. _Maybe being unable to talk to them could be a little fun._ Law smirked and Shachi moved a little further away. I hooked my claws in his hoodie and pulled. He lifted me higher and I climbed around his neck. _Much better_, I meowed. Law rubbed my head and continued his walk around the sub.

* * *

Extras:

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Hm. I didn't even think about fluff when I was writing that chapter. Awesome!

evewolf123- Thank you!

MsWildLuck- I'm glad you think so! I hope the other chapters are kind of cute, too!

Girl-luvs-manga- Yup! So now Corrine is officially a part of the Heart Pirates!

MelissaRM- Thank you! I hope you like the next chapters!


	6. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

Each day was fairly similar on the sub. I slept, was carried around because Law didn't want me pulling at my stitches and slept even more. Bepo had to translate for me a few times, but most of the men knew to ask me yes and no questions.

Eventually Law told me I could walk around by myself. I mewed happily and rubbed against him, purring loudly. He chuckled slightly before warning me to still be careful. I nodded quickly. _I can have some freedom now!_ I avoided running for the first two days, but after that, everyone knew where I was by listening for my steps. I got myself lost in the sub twice by going into the bottom where only the engineers worked. They had laughed at me after finding the source of the yowling. I avoided it after that.

One evening, I was visiting the men in one of their large shared rooms. One of the men had forgotten I was actually a girl and started to undress in front of me. I yowled loudly and ran out of the room. I hid in the storage room until someone had found me. I avoided their rooms now, too.

I walked everywhere by myself still, though. I would follow someone for a few minutes, then turn and walk down a different hallway. It would sometimes take me a few minutes to find my way back to Law's room.

I was walking towards his room one day when I heard a loud crash. I flattened my ears to me head. _What was that?_ I jumped at the next crash and ran to Law's room. I hid under the bed, shaking. _What's happening? The sound hurts my ears…_ I tried to block out the sound.

After an hour, it stopped happening, but I was still shaking. I heard the door open and I peeked out to see Law entering. He sat down on the bed and I jumped up next to him.

"What's up?" he mumbled tiredly, noticing my ears were down.

I mewed shakingly and climbed onto him. He put his hand on my body to try still some of my shivers. He frowned.

"Was it the thunder? It was louder than usual," he tried.

I looked up and tilted my head. _Was that thunder?_ I huddled closer to his body. I was feeling much colder than usual. He laid on his side and set me down against his chest. I curled smaller and mewed again. I felt better with Law, but it was still scary. He slowly pet me until I calmed enough to fall asleep.

* * *

Law was lying on his back, still sleeping. I jumped onto his chest and settled down. He opened one eye and looked at me. I meowed loudly and purred. He groaned and closed his eyes. I stepped closer to his head and rubbed against his chin. He opened his eyes again and glared at me.

"I'm going to get you back for that."

I meowed and ran away. He smirked and tried to fall back asleep.

_That was fun. He'll probably have lots of ways to torture me back when I'm fully healed though._ I walked down the hallway until I reached the mess hall. Everyone was eating already. I jumped in front of Shachi and grabbed one of his perogies.

"Hey!" he yelled and tried to grab me.

I jumped out of the way and swallowed his food. He was looking very mad while some of the other men laughed at him. I quickly stole some other food from other people sitting at the table. They all stood up and yelled, "Get her!" I ran from the room looking for my favorite hiding place. _This is so much fun!_

I stopped at a corner and turned sharply. I ran into one of the open doors into a storage room. I hid on a shelf behind a bag of potatoes. Shachi slowly opened the door and looked around for a couple minutes. He mumbled to himself and then left, locking the door behind him.

_Crap! Now how do I get out?_ I paced in front of the door. I sat down on top of the potatoes and decided to wait for a while before I started freaking out.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later. _Oh man… It has to be nearing supper… And even if people have noticed that I'm not around, they won't know where to look!_ I sighed and started to yowl, hoping someone would hear me soon.

***Law's POV***

I frowned and looked around. "Where's Corrine?" I hadn't seen her since she woke me up.

Most of the men shook their heads. Shachi stepped forward, "We haven't seen her since she stole our food this morning. She's probably still hiding."

_That doesn't sound like her… She usually comes out after half an hour, an hour at most._ "Bepo." He turned to me. "Have a walk around to see if you can hear her anywhere."

He walked out of the room. I turned to the engineers next and got them to search the bottom of the sub; she had gotten lost last time she was down there. I left the room and searched for her as well.

I had been walking for half an hour when I thought I heard a noise. I stopped and listened. There were no sounds after that and I couldn't hear anything from inside the rooms so I continued.

I walked back to the mess hall to see if she had shown up there. That's when I heard a small cry. I opened the door to see Shachi holding Corrine in his grip. She was squirming around and crying each time he touched her stitches. I walked closer to him.

"…and you had everyone really worried! Law had everyone searching for you, you know! You're lucky I happened to walk by that room and-" he froze when he noticed me there.

I raised my eyebrow and he carefully handed her to me. She fell into my hands and meowed as if she was afraid. I walked out of the room without a word.

When I reached my room, I set her on the desk and looked down at her. Her ears were down and she wouldn't look up at me. I sighed. "He's right. You shouldn't have run off like that."

She meowed softly and hunched closer to the desk. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. _She clearly gets it, but she has no idea how much trouble she made._ She stood on her back feet and placed one paw on my stomach. She meowed and pawed at me with her ears still back. I picked her up and she rubbed her head under my chin. She climbed around my neck, meowing.

"Will you not run away this time?" I sighed.

She shook her head and rubbed against me. I walked back to the hall where everyone was waiting. I sat down at the head of the table and began to eat. I had moved more than once to set her on the table so she could eat, but she would always back away. Finally, I had Shachi grab her for me. She squirmed and yowled loudly, scratching Shachi's hands. He quickly set her down on the table, but she jumped down onto my lap and curled up.

I lifted an eyebrow at her as Shachi walked back to his seat grumbling. She cried out a couple of times and I looked at Bepo for a translation.

He looked at her and then down. "She's sad… She keeps saying she's sorry and that she won't leave you again…"

I looked at her. _She really is almost crying…_ I lifted her head up so she was looking at me. "You can keep going around by yourself. Just be more careful next time," I frowned.

She nodded and hid her head against me again. I sighed and went back to my meal. True to her word, she followed me everywhere after that. Well, almost everywhere. She would sit in my room and wait for me whenever I went to have a shower and there were a couple times where I got Bepo to take care of her. _She needs to get rid of her fear…_

* * *

We were docking at our next island. It was a fall island and my crew was ready to go find their first bar again. I sighed, but let them go. Jean Bart would watch them for me since Bepo was following me this time. Corrine followed us closely; I could hear her bell jingling as she walked. She was only just starting to go around on her own again.

I entered a few shops before I had noticed she wasn't following anymore. I only shrugged. _She's probably going to explore and then find us and stick near us again._ I continued my shopping for medicines. I stopped when it began to turn dark. _She's still not back…_ I shook my head, trying not to worry.

Everyone was having fun at the bar while I watched. They always got drunk, but I tried to not to. It made it easier for our enemies to sneak up on us. I sighed again and stood. _Let's go back to the sub._ I told Jean Bart to get the men back to the sub once their fun was done. I walked back with Bepo and laid on my bed until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke early in the morning, but Corrine still hadn't shown up. _What's going on?_ She was starting to worry me again. I sighed and shook my head. _I'll wait for a little longer…_ I walked around town for a little while.

I heard a small girl scream, "Come back here!"

I turned around in time to see a black blur jump in my face. _What the-_ I heard a yowl. _Corrine?!_

I pulled her off my face. She looked terrified of the small girl. I raised my eyebrow and looked between the two. _What's going on?_

"Oh, Mister, is this your kitty? She didn't have anyone's name on her collar," the little girl sounded surprised.

"Yes, I suppose she is."

I smirked. I could almost hear Corrine grumbling. The little girl was talking quickly. I could catch her saying how glad she was that she found "Kitty's" owner, though she would have like to have kept her. I drew my eyebrows together.

"I'm sorry, but you can't have her." I grinned. "She's mine."

Corrine meowed softly and hid her face in my neck. I chuckled. I turned and waved my hand at the girl, walking away.

* * *

I dropped her on the bed. "Now. What do you have to say to yourself this time?"

***Corrine's POV***

I looked up at Law. He didn't look very happy with me. I had to talk to him though… I slowly let myself change back into my part cat form. He was still frowning when I looked up again.

"I-I know I shouldn't have left… I didn't mean to… I-I got lost and then the girl wouldn't let me go… It took me until now to escape and I'm really glad you were walking around, and I won't let it happen again, and I'll try really hard-"

Law cut me off by placing his lips on mine. I tugged on his hoodie and he sat on the bed. He pulled me into his lap without stopping. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I moaned softly. I had missed this while I was a kitten. I pushed harder, wanting more of him. He rolled over so I was underneath him. He pulled away for a moment, but I didn't like that.

I reached up and kissed him. He growled softly; he liked to be the one in control. He pushed me harder into the bed, making me gasp. He smirked and slipped his tongue in my mouth again. His hands slid down my sides and lifted my shirt. I shifted my body and Law paused for a moment. Then he started moving rougher and faster.

My breath was coming in short gasps. He starting biting my neck and running his tongue along the skin. He had pulled off his hoodie, but I wanted more. I slid my hands down his chest and stopped at his pants. His eyes were dark with lust again and I pulled him closer by gripping his jeans. He grabbed my own shorts and tugged them off.

I gasped as I pulled his own pants off. He pushed himself into my body and I let out a quiet scream.

* * *

Extras:

Girl-luvs-manga- Yup! I thought that it maybe happened a little too quickly, but I think it was alright.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan- I hadn't thought of that… But, yes it does. Corrine won't lose her collar that easily :p I guess I should note that when she turns into a jaguar or a falcon she isn't wearing it.

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Thank you!

MsWildLuck- He he, so it appears… I loved the way you worded that, it was awesome!

evewolf123- I'm glad you agree! I think she's cute too.

MelissaRM- Very true. It wasn't too bad though, so now she can change back!


	7. Chapter 7: Now They Know

Law's arms encircled my waist while I was laying on him. I squeezed my arms tighter against his sides as he ran his hands up my back. He scratched one of my ears and I purred in response. His chest shook slightly with mostly contained laughter.

"Don't laugh at me," I mumbled.

He ruffled my hair lightly. "It's not my fault you're the one that's purring." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I snuggled closer and froze. I could hear people's voices coming closer. I squeaked and tried to hide behind Law when I heard the door open.

"Captain? Has Corrine showed up yet?"

He smirked at them. "Yes." Then his voice grew cold. "But you shouldn't open my door until I say you can."

I heard the men leave and shut the door quickly. I brought my head up slowly. "Now do you understand why I tell you to knock before you enter my room?" I grumbled.

"But I'm the captain. I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed and looked away. _And you've done that twice now…_ I rubbed my eyes, sitting up. I pulled the blanket closer to my body when I saw him watching.

He rolled his eyes, "And you're still embarrassed? I've seen your body more than once, you know." He slid his hands up my back as he spoke. I shivered in response.

I tried to get up to get dressed, but he pulled me back against him. I squirmed, but he didn't let go.

"Am I being punished for getting lost again?" I blushed as I spoke.

"I believe that I have already punished you. Unless," he bit my shoulder lightly, "you want to be punished again…"

I squeaked and shook my head. He laughed and let me go. I slowly rose to dress, still trying to cover my body as he watched.

When I finished, I turned to him. He rose as well and I looked away, blushing lightly. He pulled on pants before walking up to me.

His fingers trailed along my jaw, making me look up. I gasped as he pushed me into the wall. His lips were rough against mine, but I didn't mind. He pulled away, smirking at me. I stuck my tongue out and moved to leave the room. He grabbed my arm, pulling me back against him.

"You should know what happens when you stick your tongue out," he growled.

I opened my mouth to speak and he slipped his tongue inside. I moaned at the sudden movement. I loved feeling him against me. I pulled back after a moment, blushing deeply.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," he whispered.

Once he had pulled his hoodie on, we left the room to walk around the town again. I bumped into someone and froze, the little girl from before stared up at me. I hid partially behind Law when she squealed.

"You have a collar just like Kitty does! Mister! Are you Kitty's owner or is she?" the little girl pouted slightly.

Law laughed. "No, she's mine," he said looking sideways at me.

I blushed and hid further. The little girl laughed and ran when a woman ahead of us called her. I slowly moved out from behind Law.

"Since when have you owned me?" I mumbled quietly.

He pulled me closer. "Want me to prove it?" his voice was husky.

I blushed and shook my head. He set his arm across my shoulders and we continued to walk. He stopped outside of a medicinal store. I told him I would wait outside and I promised to not get lost, rolling my eyes when he asked sarcastically.

I sat down and watched people as they walked by, not really paying attention to anything in particular. A hand roughly grabbed my arm and I gasped. I looked up to see Shachi. He pulled me to my feet quickly.

"You got lost, AGAIN, and it wasn't even that long since the last time!" he was yelling. I covered my ears with my hand, trying to pull away. "You had us worrying again, you know! The next time you get lost, we should just leave you!"

He was so angry his face was slightly red. He dropped my arm and huffed. I stared at him for a few moments. _Everyone was worrying again?_ I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get lost… I'll try really hard not to next time," I said sadly.

He looked shocked that I had hugged him. He slowly raised his hand and patted my head. "It's… alright, I guess," he mumbled. "But you owe everyone."

I giggled and ran a couple circles around him. Then it turned into a game, he would whip around and try to grab my arm. I would jump out of the way, still circling him. We were both smiling when Law stepped back outside. Shachi paused to look at him and I leaped onto his back while he wasn't paying attention. He let out a sound of surprise and almost fell.

Law was looking strangely at us, though smiling slightly. "Let's go."

I just giggled and held on tighter to Shachi. He grumbled slightly, but carried me anyways. When we turned a corner, I saw Bepo. I gasped and ran towards him. I jumped on his back, too, making him lose his balance.

"Corrine?" he sounded confused. "Corrine!"

He laughed and tried to pull me off his back. I jumped down only to have him squeeze me tightly with a hug. I squeaked, squirming. I hadn't expected Bepo to be happy to see me. He refused to set me down though, and even Law didn't tell him to. I pretended to pout, but I kept smiling.

I eventually convinced Bepo to let me move so I was sitting in a better position, but it would have been better if I hadn't. He now carried me under his arm, not really caring. I crossed my arms, frowning.

"Bepo! This is uncomfortable," I pretended to whine. He kept walking. I squirmed harder, "Bepo! Can't you carry me differently?"

He kept ignoring me. I twisted around and pulled on his jacket. He eventually lifted me up again and I climbed around to his back. I giggled to myself. Bepo didn't move to pull me off, so I thought he didn't mind.

* * *

We all walked back to the sub. It was beginning to get dark and we had just finished eating at a pub we saw on the way. I was getting sleepy, but I tried to not show it. Law stopped me when I tried to walk back towards his room. I looked up at him questioningly.

"I want to check your wound. I haven't looked at it since you changed back."

I nodded and followed him to the infirmary. I plopped down on one of the beds and swung my legs. He grabbed a couple of things from a cabinet and walked over to me.

"You're going to have to take your shirt off," he smirked.

I blushed slightly but did what I was told. He continued to smirk as he traced the long scratch. I shivered, but held still. He rubbed some liquid onto it, making it burn. I gripped the edge of the bed hissing.

Law turned away and I put my shirt back on. Before I could walk to the door, he pushed me against the wall. I gasped.

"I don't like you climbing around on my men…" his eyes were dark as he spoke.

I gulped quietly. "D-does that mean you're jealous?" My voice quietened, "Does that mean you want me to climb on you?"

He smirked, lifting me up higher. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Perhaps…"

His voice was heavy, making me blush. His lips brushed mine. I leaned in, pushing for more. His hands slid down my sides to rest against the top of my legs. When they moved to the inside of my legs, I tightened them with a moan.

I could feel him against my center and I shifted my hips. He pushed me harder against the wall, making me gasp. As he moved his tongue in my mouth again, the door opened.

"Captain, are-" the voice froze and quickly left, slamming the door behind them.

I set my feet lightly on the floor, embarrassed that someone had seen us. Law seemed pissed that someone had interrupted. We walked silently back to his room, not really looking at each other. I sat on the bed with a sigh, rubbing my eyes.

"Tired?" Law asked as he sat next to me.

I nodded, leaning my head against his chest. He pulled me down so I was partially laying on him. "Then you should go to sleep," his voice rumbled in his chest.

* * *

We left the island the next day, going towards a new one. The men would look at Law and me strangely when they saw us together. _Whoever saw us making out probably told everyone else…_ I would begin to feel uncomfortable with their stares and end up hiding my face against Law. They continued to stare though, even when I was by myself. I had started helping some of the men with their jobs to 'repay' them for when I got lost, but it was far too uncomfortable being around them. I started walking around with Bepo so I would have someone to hide against still.

It would only be a few days until we reached the next island, so I tried to not let their stares bother me too much. I hardly talked with Shachi anymore; he looked at me strangely, too. I had stayed in Law's room for a bit longer each day and then gone back earlier. I avoided some of the stares that way, but I couldn't avoid all of them.

By the third day, I was getting annoyed.

"Please! Will everyone just stop staring at me?!" I was fuming at the nearest group of Heart Pirates.

They quickly turned their heads and went back to their work. I frowned and walked back to Law's room. I sat heavily on his bed and crossed my arms. I didn't do anything for quite a while, the time just slowly passed. By the second hour, I was bored. I started experimenting more with my powers.

I pulled out my wings first. I slowly lengthened them, and then shortened them. I got curious about my body size as I remembered becoming smaller when I was a kitten and decided to try changing my human size while I had wings. I tried a few times, but all it did was give me a headache. I groaned and rolled over so I was lying face down on the bed.

"Having fun?"

I grumbled into the bed. Law stepped closer and turned me over.

"You should answer your captain when he asks you something."

I sighed. "No I am not. Everyone keeps staring at me, I couldn't change my height like I thought I could, and now I have a headache!"

He smirked. "You shouldn't let stares bother you. And how were you experimenting with your power?

"I can change the size of my wings, that's part of what I was doing before. Then I thought I could change the height of my body since I could change into a large cat or a small one, but that failed miserably…"

"Then perhaps it is just the animal parts that can change, not the human."

I thought about that a little more. It seemed to make sense… I nodded. "You're probably right."

"Then let's see."

I tried using my power again, making my wings smaller and bigger, and then trying the same with my cat form. I was able to change from the jaguar to the kitten, but I collapsed while trying to go back. I slowly changed back to my half form, pulling myself back onto the bed.

"I'm way too tired now…" I mumbled.

He smirked. "Then go to sleep. We'll reach the next island in eight hours."

I laid down, curling into a ball. I felt Law lightly pat my head before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

I sat up slowly. _What time is it?_ I got up and walked through the halls. No one seemed to be around. I noticed that we were no longer submerged, so I decided to walk around on the deck. I opened the door quietly and looked around. Still, no one was on board. I shook my head. _Where would everyone be right now?_ I looked at the sky. _Well, I guess it is night. Does that mean it's early morning since no one else is around?_ Some of the men had a habit of staying up late playing games.

I sat at the front of the deck and waited for the sun. The air was a little cold, but it didn't bother me. I was drifting off to sleep again when I heard someone walk up to me.

"It's not good for your health if you stay out here."

I rubbed my eyes. "Sorry, Law. I'll go back inside." I stood and walked towards the door.

He grabbed my arm as I walked past. "How is your wound doing?"

I blinked a couple times. "Good. It hasn't bothered me since you took the stiches out."

I couldn't remember when he did it, but it was a couple days ago. I was glad to get rid of them. I moved to walk back inside but he didn't let go of my arm.

"Law?"

It was silent for a moment. "Never mind. Go back to sleep."

I felt confused. _Was something bothering him?_ I shook my head and walked back to his room, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Extras:

I'm so sorry, people! I was studying for finals, and then I had to pack all of my stuff up, and then I started working right after I got home. I am so, so, so, so sorry! I will update faster next time! I promise!

Miumi-chan- Yay! I'm so glad you do!

evewolf123- She will figure out the sub eventually. I think it's really big, so it's not surprising that she gets lost.

MsWildLuck- I love how you say that every time XD you make my day!

MissDoflamingo- Thank you so much! Truthfully, I don't like this story as much as my other ones :p it doesn't seem as good to me.

10th Squad 3rd Seat- Lol, really? I must be doing at least fairly well if it made you blush. Awesome!

MelissaRM- Sorry… I was really busy and then this story got so far behind the other two. I'll try harder to update quicker next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Goddess Bastet

I heard knocking on the door. "Captain! We're about to dock!"

"Alright. I'll be right there."

Law stood up and put his hoodie on. I felt very confused. "When did you get there?"

He turned and looked at me with confusion. "I came back shortly after you did."

"Well then… I guess I was fast asleep. Remind me not to do that much with my power anymore," I said rubbing my head.

I stood up as well, reaching for a clean set of clothes. I slowly pulled on a short black skirt and a navy blue shirt. I turned back to Law and we walked up to the deck. I shielded my eyes with my hand when we stepped outside. It was a lot brighter than I had ever seen before.

"Shachi, Penguin, start looking for some supplies. I'll ask around for how long it takes the log prose to set."

I trotted after Law and Bepo as they walked into the desert town. Bepo was quietly complaining about how hot it was. I felt bad for him. _He must suffer so much… There aren't all that many winter islands around, are there?_ I shook my head sadly.

Law stopped outside of a small restaurant. "Excuse me, how long would it take for the log prose to set here?" he asked a waitress as she walked by.

She stuttered, her face darkening, before she ran away. Law frowned deeply.

"That was strange…" He turned to someone else. "How long does it take for the log prose to set?"

The man he asked stood up quickly and backed away, his face paling. Law was frowning now.

"Could I try asking someone?" I asked quietly.

Law glanced at me and nodded. I walked into the building and found the counter where a barmaid was pouring a drink.

"Excuse me," I spoke politely. Her eyes widened when she saw me. "I was wondering how long it takes the log prose to set on this island."

She suddenly bowed her head so it was leaning on the counter. "Bastet…"

I frowned in confusion. "Um, excuse me?"

She kept her head down for a moment longer before raising it and yelling above the dim, "Bastet has come!"

I froze, my ears twitching. _What are they talking about?_ I jumped back when someone tried to grab my arm. The barmaid bowed her head again.

"I am so sorry, Great Goddess. I humbly ask your forgiveness."

I was starting to get a little afraid in here. "Please just tell me how long until the log prose sets."

She looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. "Three days… Does our goddess want to leave that badly?"

"I-I don't know what you're saying…"

Another hand reached for me. And another, and another. I ran out of the building and hid behind Law, shaking slightly. He frowned down at me.

"What are you-"

"Great Goddess!"

The barmaid's voice cut him off. She froze when she saw me hiding behind Law.

"Great Goddess, I thought you told us to fear pirates."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I have a crew…"

The woman's eyes glowed. "Then this must be your champion, the one who always comes to save you." She bowed her head again. "I am deeply sorry that I have offended you. Please accept my humblest apologies."

Law looked back at me in confusion. "What's going on?"

"She is our Great Goddess!" someone yelled.

"After a hundred years, she had finally returned to us!" another yelled.

The barmaid stood back up. "Yes yes, she had the long black tail and ears our Goddess had. She even wears the dark colors in our desert."

I looked down at myself. It was true, but that didn't make me their goddess… I was getting really uncomfortable here. _Maybe I should've just stayed on the ship…_

I noticed Law smirk. "So, could you perhaps give your _Goddess_ a place to stay until the log prose is set?"

The barmaid nodded quickly. "Of course! We always have a room open for our Goddess and her champion!"

She ushered us inside and up the stairs. She opened a door to a room even larger than Law's. I stepped inside and gaped at everything. "Wow… This is amazing."

The barmaid bowed deeply again. "I am so glad it pleases you, Goddess Bastet. I shall take my leave. If you need anything at all, we shall get it for you."

The barmaid left Law and me in the room while I was gaping at the items inside. There were a few small statues of cats with wings as well as a large one of a female human with a cat's head. I stepped closer to look at the large statue.

"I wonder why this is so similar to me…"

"Perhaps someone was following you," Law replied with light sarcasm.

I looked at him with a frown. He was examining the smaller statues, his fingers gliding over the surface. He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

"Could you do this?" he asked off-hand.

I didn't understand. "Do what?"

He gestured to the statue. "Become both in a larger form. The kitten with wings is not ideal when against enemies."

"I haven't tried before. It was hard enough for me to take a mixed form in the first place, so I'm guessing it would be more difficult to become bigger."

Law hummed to himself. It looked like he was deep in thought again, so I left him alone. The room had other items in it that caught my attention. The bed at the back was larger than the one on the sub. It was also rounder. I jumped when I felt his presence behind me.

He chuckled softly. "Tired, perhaps?"

I was going to shake my head, but there was no point lying to him. He always knew when I was lying. "Perhaps," I mockingly replied.

He pushed me onto the bed and smirked down at me. "Then sleep. We have two full days left here and these people won't want to let you go when our time is up."

His point was understandable. I must have fallen asleep at some point after he walked back to the statues.

* * *

***Law's POV***

It was now the night before the final day. The islanders flocked around Corrine every moment they could which lead her to hiding up in the room. It was frustrating that I couldn't do anything about it, but anything I asked for, we got. As long as it was for "their precious Goddess," they would hand over anything. It was amusing to see their expressions change when they realized who needed the supplies. We didn't spend any money here besides the crew's drinking parties. And even then they got a few free drinks for helping protect Corrine.

The sun was beginning to rise and I was getting impatient. The chances of being able to leave with little interference were minimal. The barmaid that had first shown us our room was constantly needling my men about staying for just a few more days or leaving her behind. The thought of abandoning her to these people made me scowl.

I was pacing in our room as time slowly passed. There was more than one way we could go to ensure we escaped. I could take Corrine to the sub while the islanders were asleep and then submerge the sub for the last few hours it took for the Log Prose to set. I could also have a little fun with the people if they decided to use force against us. I was itching to be able to feel my sword cut through their bodies.

"Law?"

I heard her slowly get up. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. I smirked at her, my thoughts still lingering on attacking the people. "Ready to leave?"

She stood up and flicked her tail. "Ready, Captain."

* * *

***Corrine's POV***

Law's smile was scary, but I didn't question him. After all, isn't this how captains wanted their crew members to act? I followed him down the stairs and carefully looked around. There wasn't anyone around, though it was still early. _I hope his plan was to leave before they started swarming me again._

The town was silent as we walked through it. I kept expecting someone to appear from the shadows and start chasing after me. It was making me jump at every little sound. I could tell Law was getting frustrated, but I wasn't sure if it was because of me or the islanders. _Does it have to do with the evil smile he had before?_

A twig snapped and I twisted around quickly. My tail was bristled as I searched the darkness near us. There was nothing there, but my senses told me differently. Law grabbed my arm before I could think further.

"Let's go," he muttered. "They're waiting for us."

We jumped onto the deck and I ran into his back when he stopped moving. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

I peered around him. He was picking a note off the door to the sub. I shrunk to my kitten form and flew up to his shoulder to read it. It was written in fancy letters that curled around. I didn't recognize it.

_Great Goddess,_

_We knew one day you would come back to us. We also knew that you would leave us again. Your leave has not gone unnoticed by any on this island. We hope you may one day come back to us. Until that time, we shall continue to tell our children of your presence with us._

_May your journey be safe and your hearts be clear,_

_The Islanders_

Neither of us moved for a while. I couldn't believe they had let me go. _And how did they know I would be leaving at this time?_

* * *

***Law's POV***

It wasn't possible. They shouldn't have been able to get up here without someone seeing them. My plan wasn't that easy to predict, was it? I hadn't decided until this morning what we would do. _They must have been prepared for any situation… That is the only explanation._ I walked forward into the sub and shut the door behind us.

"Time to go."

* * *

***on the island***

"Goodbye, Goddess Bastet. Perhaps I shall meet you again in the next life."

A woman walked away from the foliage she had hidden behind. There was a small group of cacti left on the edge of the land for a reason. She walked back towards the town and stepped in the bar. She tied a small apron around her form and began cleaning glasses.

Being a barmaid may not be an amazing job, but it allowed her to see and hear everything. She was able to hear the captain muttering to himself earlier and it had given her enough time to run ahead to their ship. She had hardly posted the note and gotten off the deck before they had arrived.

The door banged open and she smiled. "Hey, John. What can I get you this morning?"

* * *

Extras:

I'm so sorry it took me this long to post a new chapter. I was having a lot of trouble finishing it and then my internet wouldn't let my laptop on so I couldn't post. This story also sort of took a back seat to Avengologers and Presea of the Flames. It just doesn't seem very good to me, but I realized others like it so I really have to write it.

hieveryone101- No worries! There are still a few chapters left. It is getting close to the end, however.

robin3zoro- Well… I guess I'll have to try update a little faster for you guys next time!

ichigo1014- That makes me feel so good! I'm glad to know that others like my stories!

MelissaRM- I'll try harder next time to get through my writer's block.

Girl-luvs-manga- You think so? I'm glad you like it! He will have more things to get through in the next couple of chapters as well :3

Miss Doflamingo- Yay! Thank you! Quick question: have you been reading all of my stories? XD

10th Squad 3rd Seat- I'm not sure I would want to know what goes on in Law's head. It would be scary in there!

Shuusui11-11Blade- I get confused with things like that sometimes, too, so no worries! And I'm glad you like my story!

eve123- I guess you will have to wait and see what is on his mind!


End file.
